1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of product packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of soft packaging which allows the consumer a complete view of the product and allows the consumer to manipulate the product while it is still in the container. In addition the invention may be used for purposes unrelated to its container function once the product has been removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following ten (10) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,516 issued on Jan. 5, 1937 to Bugg for "PACKAGE AND METHOD OF PRODUCING THE SAME" (hereafter the "Bugg" Patent).
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,140 issued on Jul. 31, 1962 to Robins for "PACKAGE FOR SPHERE-LIKE ARTICLES" (hereafter the "Robins Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,387 issued on May 10, 1966 to Jacobson et al. for "REUSABLE BLISTER PACKAGE" (hereafter the "Jacobson Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,395 issued on Mar. 21, 1972 to Hobbs for "SHRINK WRAP PACKAGE HAVING THE CONTAINERS THEREIN IN CONTACTING RELATION" (hereafter the "Hobbs Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,043 issued on Mar. 4, 1975 to Warner et al. for "DISPLAY PACKAGE FOR LIPSTICK" (hereafter the "Warner Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,704 issued on Jul. 9, 1991 to Stillinger for "CORD KEEPER" (hereafter the "Stillinger Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,516 issued on Jul. 14, 1992 to Theros for "WORKING CLAMSHELL BLISTER PACKAGE FOR TAPE MEASURE" (hereafter the "Theros Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,354 issued on May 11, 1993 to Thornhill et al. for "REUSABLE BLISTER PACKAGE" (hereafter the "Thornhill Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,704 issued on Nov. 2, 1993 to Gutt for "TAMPERPROOF LIPSTICK SEAL" (hereafter the "Gutt Patent").
10. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 350,693 issued on Sep. 20, 1994 to Pratt for "PACKAGE FOR BALLS AND PUMP" (hereafter the "Pratt Patent").
The Hobbs Patent is a general shrink wrap packaging design which has for its uniqueness the fact that it has two sets of trays as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively, a tray wherein a multiplicity of bottles, in this case particularly twelve bottle can be packaged adjacent each other where the tray at the bottom has indentations to support the bottom of the bottle and the tray on the top has indentations to support the bottle cap and thereafter, a rigid packaging shrink wrap is wrapped around the entire packaging to support the entire structure. FIG. 4 illustrates an embodiment for holding cylindrical containers where only the bottom tray is utilized and the top tray is not needed.
The Jacobson Patent discloses a reusable blister package. Referring specifically to Column 1, lines 29 to 35, the patent states "Another important object of the invention is to provide a transparent plastic package of the blister type with a front side formed of semirigid plastic material and with a rear closure side formed of flexible plastic material, said front and rear sides defining a shallow three-dimensional compartment for containing an article, the rear closure side being readily openable". Referring further to Column 1, lines 50, 51 and 52, it states "Still another object of the invention is to provide a transparent plastic container of the blister type that can be reused." Also referring to Column 1 beginning on lines 25 through 29 it states "It is important object of the present invention to provide a transparent plastic package of the blister type wherein access can readily be had to the article therein for inspection, examination or removal."
The Thornhill Patent discloses a reusable blister package. The patent discloses the concept of having an outwardly facing label sheet that is entirely available for graphic presentations of logos and other product indicia. The packaging itself does not necessarily conform to the shape of the object but is instead used to retain objects therein. The purpose of this packaging is to have a reusable blister package that efficiently uses shelf space while enabling a manufacturer to prominently display its logo, graphics and other indicia. The container is manufactured from three separate parts, a base member, which includes the blister portion, a top member which serves as a lid, and a label sheet or adhesive front sheet. The top member mutably engages the opening of the base member. The label sheet seals the package shut after manufacture and prior to purchase. The package is opened by pulling the label sheet and the top member out and away from the base member and thereby tearing the label sheet along the upper and side portions of the top member. The label sheet located along the lower end of the top member remains untorn and provides a hinge mechanism connecting the lower end of the top member to the lower end of the peripheral flange of the base member. The improved package provides an outwardly facing label sheet that is entirely available for graphic presentations of logos and other product indicia. The packaging cannot be reused and especially not reused for other purposes.
The Stillinger Patent relates to a cord keeper. Specifically, it is a keeper for taking up and storing excess length in an elongated cord such as an electrical cord. Column 1, lines 25 through 29 of the patent state "According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, proposed is an elongate, generally linear, multi-component keeper which is formed unitarily, as by molding, employing a suitable homogeneous material, such as a suitable plastic material." Clearly, this particular keeper which is best illustrated in FIG. 1 and also in FIGS. 6 and 7 is essentially a clear plastic material for holding the cords.
The Gutt Patent discloses a tamperproof lipstick seal comprising a rectangular laminate having affixed to one edge a pull tab which protrudes from the edge of the laminate, lipstick containers containing such a seal, and a method for preventing breakage of a lipstick bullet using the seals of the invention. The specific invention was directed to making items tamperproof when the scare of tampering with items became prevalent several years ago. The invention was directed to the tamperproof seal. There is shown a clear packaging for the lipstick. The purpose of this invention is to provide the seal 3 so that one cannot open up the lipstick and test it out and break the lipstick bullet.
The Warner Patent discloses a display package for lipstick. Specifically, the package includes a backing sheet, a transparent cover sheet raised blister, and a chamber within the blister. The nature of the way the product is oriented enables the lipstick pomade to gravitationally move off its holder when the package is inverted so that the color of the lipstick can be seen by the person without the person touching the lipstick and possibly damaging the lipstick. This also shows a clear ability to visualize the product through clear packaging but is not formed in the shape of the product and does not enable one to actually touch the product directly through the packaging.
The Bugg Patent relates to a package and method of producing the same and the packaging is used with a golf ball. One object of the invention is to provide a method of packaging to secure the golf ball which utilizes paraffin or its equivalent as a coating to hermetically seal the article and to entrap within the seal a film of water to keep the article moist. The golf ball is dipped in a soap solution which leaves a film about the golf ball. While the film is still liquid and in place the golf ball is dipped in melted paraffin and then withdrawn leaving a coating which hardens about the golf ball.
The Robins Patent discloses a package for sphere-like articles and in particular, is designed to house golf balls. In this case you have three golf balls that are aligned in a row and are retained in the tangential or abutting relationship by means of a one-piece sleeve or sheet 18. The sheet or sleeve 18 comprises suitable, shrinkable plastic material, which is transparent to permit the individual to observe the contents of the package. Disposed over the opposite ends of the golf balls at each end of the package are concavo-convex end caps 20 which are also produced from transparent plastic material. The sleeve 18 overlaps the end caps and retains the end caps in position. The sleeve is then shrunk wrapped about the golf balls so it closely adheres to an intermediate portion of the golf balls. It therefore forms a generally hourglass shape as shown. It will not be possible to reuse the plastic after the golf balls are removed from it. In addition, the plastic covering 18 will probably have to be cut or otherwise torn in order to remove the golf balls. Therefore, the concept of this invention is to have the golf balls visible and close enough so they can be felt as well as protected when placed in a golf bag as shown in this patent. It will also obviously not be possible to put promotional items on the shrink wrapped packaging. What is also not shown is to be able to take the item and then thereafter use it for another item after the golf balls are removed.
The Theros Patent is a working clamshell blister package for tape measure. In this case the device is a clamshell blister package for holding and displaying a tape measure. The package includes a first and second substantially mirror image panels which have an upper end, a lower end, a pair of sides and a recess, a base portion being generally trapezoidal in cross-section, the lower ends of the panels being integrally hinged to those of the base portion. The package includes a working platform which provides access so that the tape measure can be withdrawn. This is an open package which is generally conformed to the shape of the tape at its lower portion although clearly, the device only has the use to be held for the tape measure and not for any other use. Also, the package is not necessarily conformed in its entire shape to the overall shape of the tape measure, but it is only the lower portion that is so conformed.
The Pratt Patent is a design patent for a package for balls and a pump. It protects the shape of the design as opposed to what it does. However, the design clearly has blister packs which basically are conformed to the shape of the various balls that are in the package as well as conform to the shape of the pump so one can clearly see the products through the packaging.
In the field of product packaging the typical design is made out of cardboard or a cardboard panel which supports a clear plastic shape which generally conforms the shape of the product. This last example is generally referred to as a "blister pack" due to the process to form the packaging. These conventional designs have the limitation of permitting the consumer only a partial view of the product. The front of the product and part of the sides are generally available for viewing. The remainder of the product is unavailable for viewing due to it being obscured by the cardboard mounting panel.
Another limitation of conventional product packaging is that the packaging is semi-rigid and it is only generally designed to conform to the shape of the product. Oftentimes it is desirable to actually be able to feel the product while it is still within its packaging. Consumers many times make a selection between several competing products simply based upon the determination of the apparent quality of a product based upon a tactile examination. Conventional packaging for products prevent such examinations due to the semi-rigid nature of the blister pack and the packaging only generally reflecting the shape of the product.
Another problem with conventional packaging is it has inherently limited usage. A blister pack, once it has been ripped open or torn off the cardboard plate, is totally useless for any other purpose. A blister pack, once it is removed from the cardboard plate, resembles a bulbous plastic domelike structure with a flat annular rim. Blister packs are designed with a singular purpose and that is to protect the product until it is ready to be used. These plastic covers are not designed to have any use after they have served their initial purpose. They do not have an area which could act a stand to hold the blister pack in a stable position to provide some future use as a storage container e.g. for small objects, such as on a desk or in a workshop. Once the plastic product cover has been removed from the cardboard plate the cover is quickly discarded to be recycled as a plastic scrap.
Another limitation of conventional packaging is that any trademark or indicia of the manufacturer of the product contained on the a blister pack will lose further exposure to the public once the plastic cover has been discarded. It is commonplace for a manufacturer to place its trademark on the cardboard mounting plate and on the blister pack to obtain as much public exposure as possible for its trademark. Once the product has been removed by the consumer and the plastic cover is discarded, the manufacturer loses valuable exposure of its trademark or indicia to the consuming public from which its trademark rights originate.
It is desirable to provide a design of product packaging which allows the consumer a full view of the product, including the sides and back side. It is also desirable to provide a container which is flexible enough for the consumer to be able to make a tactile examination of the product to determine the quality of the product. It is further desirable to construct a product container which can reused for other purposes and for the ongoing display of the product manufacturer's trademark.